


Idiot

by my_chemically_imbalance_romance



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Remy knows French, Romans actually Bi but you know what I mean, awkward gays, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemically_imbalance_romance/pseuds/my_chemically_imbalance_romance
Summary: Roman and Remy have been dating for a long time now. No one seemed to notice





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> The ship we all needed

Roman started dating Remy several months ago.

Everyone was preoccupied with their own relationships to even realize.

“We’ve been together for so long now Roman.” Remy said sitting up on his bed

“I know Rems”

“What’s wrong babe? You seem sad”

“I am....”

“Awwww what’s wrong?”

“I dunno..... everyone else seems to be hyper focused on each other and we never have time to talk about our relationship”

“Awww poor babey”

Roman laid his head on Remy lap

“I’m sorry. Am I ranting? I you can stop me and-“

Remy cut Roman off with a kiss

“Ya know, you talk too much”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever”

“Don’t worry about the others Roman, they have to do their functions and worry about relationship issues”

“And YOU!”

Remy hit Roman’s forehead 

“OW!”

“stop keeping Thomas up all night with creative ideas! It’s making my job totes hard”

“Hey! If I have a creative idea I have a creative idea!”

“Yeah yeah just save it for the morning” 

Roman stood up only to dramatically flop on the bed

“But it might be gone in the morning! You can not stifle creativity!!”

Remy held back laughter 

“You big idiot”

“Heh! But you love meeeeeeee”

“Do I?”

Roman looked up at Roman 

“Do you?”

“I doooooooo”

“Aw Yay!”

Remy laughed 

“You’re such a fucking goofball”

“Awww, ya know ya love me Rems”

“We’re not getting into this argument AGAIN”

“Awww why not?”

“Well, last time we got into this argument we spent 10 hours on the phone”

“So?”

“That happened yesterday!!”

“...... and your point is?????”

Remy shook his head and kissed Roman 

“I gotta go”

“Awwwwww!!! At least gimme your jacket”

Remy took his jacket off and gave it to Roman

“Hell yeah!”

Remy walked over to Roman’s closet and started looking through it 

“Babe, what are you doinggggg?”

“Looking for a new jacket”

“We’re in Florida”

“And you decided to take my LEATHER jacket”

Roman giggled 

“It’s big on me! Imma bird!”

Roman stood on his bed and stated flapping his arms 

“caw caw”

Remy snickered 

“Idiot”

“Mi Amor! Catch me!”

Roman jumped off the bed and Remy caught him

Roman kissed Roman’s cheek 

“I love you Ro”

“I love you too Rems”

Remy found a hoodie he liked and kissed Roman’s forehead before leaving 

Roman flopped on the bed and pulled out his Journal

{Journal entry #227 

Remy is literally the most AMAZING boyfriend I could ever ask for!! I love him so so so so so so SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO much! I can’t believe he asked me out 12 months ago. I don’t know what I would do without him. Sleep and Dreams. It’s a ship made in Heaven!! I should keep Thomas up at night so Remy will come into my room to tell at me. I love when he yells at me for keeping Thomas up. Anyways! I should get going! I’ll write later!

Xoxo,

Roman}

Roman closer his journal

“I’m boredddddddddddd”

**Author's Note:**

> Roman and Remy is a ship I thought about in 2018 and made it into Rps. Now the ship has gotten fanart and it makes me so happy. Any artist on here, I have a DTIYS up about this ship so like follow me on Instagram 
> 
> @a_emo_nightmare


End file.
